Días de diciembre
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Tan solo pasar un tiempo con Dinamarca puede hacer que se cambien ciertas perspectivas sobre él. Dinamarca x Fem!Suecia.


Escribí esta historia como regalo de navidad para mi sobri Kali-chan, por eso el titulo fail(?), en fin, la pareja me gusta mucho y decidí hacer este pequeño relato uwu. Espero les agrade.

El personaje de Dinamarca y Fem!Suecia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, igual que todos los demás personajes que hace mención esta historia, solo los tomé prestados y todo lo demás. Cuando Hetalia sea mía, habrá más RusAme, Kimchibun, SuDen, parejas hetero y países de Yugoslavia y Medio Oriente(?).

* * *

—¡Lena, Lena, Lena! ¡Hey! ¡Te acompaño a tu casa! ¡Oye! ¡Lena!

Caminó más aprisa por las nevadas calles de Estocolmo, sosteniendo debajo del brazo una caja de regalo para alguien muy especial. Simplemente había ido al centro a comprar un regalo de navidad para su hermano, estaba tranquila, sin molestar a nadie. Incluso, había sonreído un poco al pasar delante de una tienda de mascotas y ver a unos cachorros que jugueteaban entre sí… Iba relativamente feliz; sola, pero feliz…Cuando nada más al dar vuelta en una esquina, chocó contra un descuidado que no se fijó por donde caminaba. Bueno, eso por obviedad no iba a echar a perder su día. Se disculpo, naturalmente. Pero al parecer Odín no estaba de su parte en esa ocasión, no al contemplar a aquel individuo al rostro quién al reconocerla, no solo no le pidió disculpas, sino que hasta tuvo el descaro de abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Sobra decir que un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna le hizo desistir de alguna otra manera de demostrar su afecto.

Otra cosa que de igual manera sobra decir es de quién se trataba aquella "graciosa personita". Le conocía como la palma de su mano, aquel rubio con menos de dos neuronas en la cabeza que no podía verla sin querer abrazarle, seguirla, mirarla en las reuniones, a veces con ojos de borrego a medio morir, otras como diciéndole _"Hey, nena, vámonos de aquí que conozco un lugar donde podemos pasárnosla muy bien…_". El rubio alto –Aunque no tan alto como su hermano.- que siempre se peinaba de la misma forma, que cocinaba galletas de vez en cuando y que presumía ante todos de ser un rey. Si, el "señor" Mathias Køhler, aunque el resto del mundo le conocía como Dinamarca. Ella le conocía como un perfecto idiota.

Las botas se le humedecieron del rocío matutino, pero continuó caminando. Seguía escuchando aquella vocecita que la tenía harta. Harta de haberla escuchado por tanto tiempo, antes…Y ahora…

Se detuvo en seco, queriendo quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Pasado era pasado, presente es presente, futuro será futuro… Aún así, había cosas que le resultaban difíciles de olvidar.

Volteo al escuchar los pasos del danés deteniéndose tras ella. Le escucho jadear también, había pegado una larga carrera aunque no lo parecía. Pese a todo, sonreía. ¿Por qué siempre sonreía?

—Tienes buena condición física. –Aseguró el rubio mientras, inseguro, se acercaba un par de pasos nada más. Ella no le respondió.

—¿Fuiste de compras? ¿Por qué no te acompaño Tarja? Pensé que ustedes eran inseparables. —añadió, refiriéndose a Helsinki. Un ligero mohín de disgusto apareció en el semblante de la sueca, pero por fortuna, desapareció a tiempo. No le gustaba demostrar sus emociones; mucho menos, delante de aquel pedante, pese a que había dado en el clavo.

—…Está ocupada. —se limitó a responder la rubia. No quería decirle que recientemente habían tenido una discusión. No es que pelearan muy a menudo, solo que…Bueno, en ocasiones la hermana del finlandés demostraba que no por ser pequeña y hasta cierto punto, menuda, tenía el carácter de una princesita.

—Entiendo. –Respondió el danés con una voz que sonaba, extrañamente, comprensiva, como si supiera lo que había sucedido -Cosa improbable, ya que ni Suecia estaba enterado.- ,así que optó por mejor retirarse, ya habían 'convivido' lo suficiente. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, empezaba a hacer algo más de frío y al querer apresurarse a salir de casa por el obsequio, se le había olvidado la chaqueta. Más aparte, esperaba que al rubio se le olvidase lo de…

—¡Te acompaño a tu casa!—canturreó. Maldición, lo había recordado. Exhaló un suspiro.

—Conozco el camino de regreso, ¿Sabes?

—Pero te quiero acompañar.

—Pues no quiero que me acompañes.

—Llevaré la caja que traes, para que no cargues.

—…Déjame tranquila.

—Nej.

—Ja.

—Nej.

—Ja.

— ¡Nej!~

—…— No planeaba seguirle el juego a aquél ente despreciable. Se limitó a acomodarse un poco las gafas, intentando con eso distraerse para no golpearle, como era habitual en ella.

—…Haz lo que quieras, pues. —se dio por vencida, gesto que fue celebrado por el otro soltando una estruendosa carcajada. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—¡Vamos, entonces! – se apresuró a decir el danés, radiante de entusiasmo. No fuera a ser que la joven cambiara de opinión y su anatomía fuera la que resintiera eso. Solicito, le tendió la mano, para que caminaran tal y como una dama lo hace con un caballero: Tomada de su brazo, a pasos lentos y admirando el paisaje. Le miró. Lucía tan… ¿Feliz? Bueno, sabía de antemano que era el país 'más feliz del mundo'; y por unos instantes cruzó por su mente si detrás de esa sonrisa que adornaba siempre su rostro, había algo más. Después de todo, no siempre se puede estar contento…Aunque se tratase del danés.

Obviamente rechazó el gesto del rubio.

—No intentes ser un caballero conmigo. —repuso, con su habitual actitud tosca, dándole la espalda. El hecho de que le acompañase, no implicaba contacto físico de ningún tipo.

—No lo estoy intentando…- exclamó el danés. Sabía de antemano que ella le rechazaría pero bueno, no costaba nada hacer un intento. Suspiró. –Vamos, pues.

Aquél suspiro de resignación le tomó desprevenida. Esperaba que insistiera o que berreara como el niño grande que era, pero no. Se extrañó un poco de su actitud, pero no comento nada al respecto. Camino a su lado tan solo. Ambos sonidos de pasos que se entremezclaban en uno solo. Las botas con tacones de ella, y las militares de él. El paisaje frío tan común en Estocolmo, con los árboles cubiertos de nieve. La brisa que le calo los huesos y que provoco que, por mera inercia, se llevase el dorso de la mano enguantada para acallar un estornudo, mismo que se escucho gracioso, como el de una gata friolenta. Se ruborizo.

El danés se detuvo. Genial, ahora solo le faltaban sus risas burlescas como cereza al pastel…La idea se esfumó de su mente al sentir como el otro colocaba su chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros. Parpadeó hasta cierto punto con desconcierto, para luego mirarle fijamente a través del cristal de las gafas.

—¿Ya no tienes frío? –preguntó el rubio mientras le acomodaba mejor la prenda de vestir. Negó con la cabeza.

—…Estoy bien. —Musitó. —…Pero, ¿Y tú?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡El rey es capaz de soportar esto y más!

Bueno, al menos el frío no menguaba su buen humor.

—…Tak

No dijo absolutamente nada más. Mathias parpadeó un tanto sorprendido de las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia. Esta se limitó tan solo a mirarle, fija y seriamente, como su forma habitual. —-Sigamos, quiero llegar a casa. –comentó, empezando a caminar, un poco más apresurada. Sosteniendo con una mano el paquete de regalo y con la otra, la chaqueta del danés.

oOo

—Tenía tiempo sin venir a visitarte.

Asintió a lo dicho, aunque la verdad ante todo, deseaba que esas visitas no fueran tan frecuentes. El rubio danés estaba sentado en el sofá principal de la sala, la chaqueta secándose en el perchero. Ella, traía de la cocina una charolita con café y una sola taza. No pensaba tomar con el otro. Por educación; incluyo unas pocas galletas, para su suerte, no eran danesas así que no iba a escuchar al mayor presumir de lo deliciosa que era su repostería.

—Berwald llegará pronto, así que convendrá que te vayas lo antes posible. No le gustaría verte aquí.- aclaró la mujer al tiempo que ponía la bandeja encima de una mesita, delante del danés. Escuchó como bufaba contrariado.

—Le alegrará verme, si es muy mi amigo. —respondió, sarcástico. Ella le miró severamente, por lo que mejor se quedo callado, buscando cambiar de tema.

—… ¿Hiciste tu las galletas?—preguntó tomando una y observándola cuidadosamente, con su "ojo crítico" de gran repostero. La rubia asintió.

La llevo a su boca y le dio un mordisco, masticándola con calma. Sonrió para después devorarla prácticamente. Le sorprendió un poco.

—¡Te quedaron deliciosas!—le felicitó. La sueca atinó a ruborizarse un poco, no acostumbrada a los halagos. Se acomodó los lentes, en un claro ademán para distraerse.

—…T-Ta…

—Aunque Mathilde las hace mejor, por supuesto.

Adiós a la magia. Momento total y completamente arruinado por el danés. Exhaló para intentar mitigar las ganas enormes que tenía de estrangularlo. ¿Comparar su habilidad en la cocina con la hermana menor del otro, con Copenhague? ¿Con esa mujer que si entraba a la cocina no salía en todo el día? Con esa, esa…Cosa que… Esa cosa tan parecida al rubio.

—Si solo viniste a decir eso, vete. –espetó con firmeza Lena. ¿Qué se creía él? ¿Qué podía llegar a su casa, comer de su comida y criticarle como si nada? Pues no. No pensaba permitírselo.

—N-Nej..—murmuro, nervioso, el danés. Por supuesto que noto lo mucho que había metido la pata y ahora hacía un esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas. –L-Lo que quise decir fue que…-pareció meditar un poco su respuesta, seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras adecuadas.-… ¡Que yo podría enseñarte a prepararlas!

La rubia enarcó una ceja, para luego cruzarse de brazos en un claro ademán de quién no puede creerse la cosa, pero sobre todo, confusión.

—… ¿Quién dice que yo quiero aprender algo de ti?

—Si quieres seguir siendo superada por mi Mathilde, allá tu…Es una oferta que no puedes rechazar. —sonrió, travieso. —Solo los daneses saben hacer buenas galletas.

Le siguió mirando. Era claro que él aprovecharía ese tiempo para cortejarla pero ante todo, estaba la eterna rivalidad que había entre ella y la hermana del mayor. Aceptar la propuesta ajena podía ser considerada como una especie de…"Vigilar al enemigo". Sí, eso era. Aunque él otro no lo consideraba su enemigo. Simplemente, era insoportable, más no un enemigo… Suponía.

Meditó un largo rato la respuesta, aún con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos. Al final, atinó a suspirar, mientras el otro le miraba expectante.

—Vale.

Se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla ante el grito de júbilo exhalado por el danés.

—¡Bien! ¡Mañana mismo vendré para empezar! ¡Vendré todos los días!

—Nej. Vendrás solo tres días a la semana, y a esta hora. No pienso molestar a Berwald, por ti.

—P-Pero…Cuatro días.

—Nej. Tres.

—Cuatro.

—Tres.

—…Tres y medio.

¿Existe el 'tres y medio'? No pensaba averiguarlo.

—Solo tres días a la semana. Es buen tiempo, así no molestas a Berwald…Y tampoco te molesto a ti. El viaje de tu casa hasta aquí, es largo…

Lo último lo dijo como si de verdad le importara el bienestar y comodidad del danés. Él se limitó a parpadear, confundido un tanto.

—…Podría quedarme en Estocolmo, en un hotel y…

—Tres días.

—…

Ya no dijo nada más. Tres días a la semana eran algo grande comparado a la respuesta inicial que esperaba. Un día, un golpe, o simple y sencillamente, nada.

—No es como si te necesitara. Puedo pedirle a Tarja que me enseñe…—le miró a los ojos. No, no le importaba para nada la respuesta ajena. Para nada.

Dinamarca sonrió con suavidad.

—Aquí estaré.

oOo

Y así fue como comenzaron las clases de cocina impartidas por un verdadero profesional.

Bien, tenía que admitir que el danés, mal maestro, no era para nada. Tenía paciencia -Algo extraño, sumamente extraño.- y le explicaba paso por paso como hacer las cosas. Como batir los ingredientes para que no se hicieran grumos, como ablandar la masa de la forma correcta. Lo que más disfrutaba, era adornar las galletas. Sacaba su creatividad a flote, impresionando a su 'maestro', quién entre risas encantadoras, le elogiaba. Aquello provocaba un poquitín de vergüenza en la bella joven, quien atinaba tan solo a sonreír de manera tímida, farfullando apenas un "Gracias" en su idioma. En cierta ocasión, busco los moldes adecuados y preparó, a escondidas del mayor, unas galletas en forma de sirenas, duendes, reyes, caballeros y princesas, a sabiendas de los cuentos preferidos del otro. Sobra decir que Dinamarca estuvo como un niño, más que encantado de su obra, y se negaba rotundamente a comerlas.

Pasaron las semanas. Aquellas entrevistas llegaban a prolongarse, ya que Mathias disfrutaba beber café con galletas recién horneadas acompañadas de una amena charla con Lena, en la terraza de su hogar. Empezó a quitársele la mala impresión que tenía el danés, un poco… Solo un poco. Admiraba su espontaneidad, su risa contagiosa. Un entusiasmo por la vida que quizá a ella le hiciera falta. Su voz que sonaba a miel y menta, suave y fresca. Había que agregarle otro detalle que no sabía si considerarlo verdaderamente relevante. Dinamarca había adquirido el hábito de llevarle a su casa, cada vez que iba a 'impartir sus clases', un ramo de rosas rojas, preciosas. Tal gesto le sorprendía y sobre todo apenaba, pero las aceptaba por; según ella "mera educación". Gustaba de poner las flores en un jarrón encima de la mesa donde colocaban el café y las galletas, obviamente en la terraza. Lucían bastante en un sitio tan sobrio y elegante. Le daban cierta alegría. Algo que aquél hombre empezaba a dar a su vida.

— ¿Sabes? Berwald y tú serán casi una misma persona pero, no sé… Son diferentes.

Tal afirmación le sacó de sus pensamientos, carraspeando un tanto para luego alzar la vista de su ramo de rosas recién obsequiadas.

— ¿Diferentes? ¿En qué, según tu?

—En todo. ¿Cómo explicarlo? –se encogió de hombros. —No es lo mismo estar contigo que con él.

Se instauro el silencio, ya que ella no pidió más explicaciones. Suponía que las diferencias recaían en que con ella era más sencillo hablar, por lo mismo de ser mujer. Odiaba eso. No sentirse diferente al resto de las mujeres que llamaban la atención del danés.

—Empezando porque tú me gustas, quizá.

oOo

Sentados en la terraza perteneciente a la casa de Lena, ambos suecos tomaban unas humeantes tazas de café. Apenas iluminados por la luz de las lámparas de las habitaciones, contemplaban el paisaje nevado. A pesar de todo, no hacía tanto frío esa noche. En el centro de mesa unas rosas humedecidas por el rocío nocturno, rojas como la sangre, adornaban la, hasta cierto punto, simple decoración del mantel. Después de todo, ni a ella ni a Berwald les agradaban los detalles muy cargados, preferían los colores fríos, los adornos minimalistas, discretos y elegantes, tal como ambos eran. En su silencio habitual, Berwald aprecio las rosas. Detalles tan coloridos como esos, no era normal verlos en algo que perteneciese a su hermana.

—¿Y esas flores?— preguntó después de un corto rato de contemplarlas. Su hermana prefería las rosas blancas, que combinaban perfectamente con su nevado y frío entorno.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de contestarle, como si prefiriera guardarse la respuesta para sí.

—Dinamarca me las regalo. – Atinó a decir con una voz clara, lo suficientemente audible como para que el otro no le pidiera repetir sus palabras. Él mayor se limito tan solo a parpadear, en un claro gesto de confusión.

Silencio. Lena se limitaba a calentar sus manos con la taza de café, mirando el líquido como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Tenía cierto…Bochorno, si es que puede llamársele así, de ver al otro a la cara luego de haberle dicho lo que dijo. Esperaba que, gracias a la oscuridad de la estancia, no se notase el rubor carmín que llego a teñir sus mejillas en cuanto el nombre 'Dinamarca' salió de su garganta.

Suecia bebió de su café con calma. Parecía meditar lo que la menor había comentado. Por su parte, Lena continuaba calentándose las manos, ya que no llevaba guantes. Últimamente ya no los usaba tanto como antes.

—Dinamarca…-—Empezó a decir el sueco, en un murmullo de su grave voz que tomo desprevenida a la rubia, pero disimulo su sorpresa. —… ¿Te está molestando? Hablaré con él, entonces…

—No. —se apresuró a exclamar ella. Bajo un poco la vista al sentir que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. –Todo está bien. De verdad.

Más que obvio que Berwald no se la creyó. Conocía bien al danés, sabía lo molesto que era, odioso, fastidioso, un niño grande… La idea de que estuviera acosando a Estocolmo no le agradaba para nada y si era esa la situación, pensaba hacerle frente.

—Él es…

La voz de su hermana le saco de sus pensamientos. Le miró. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía contemplar gracias a la luz proveniente del interior de la casa; más aparte la de la luna y las pocas estrellas que brillaban en esa noche de invierno, la pálida piel de las mejillas de su hermana… ¿Rojas?

—Él es… ¿Qué?

—…Es un idiota.

Berwald suspiró, cerrando los parpados. Bien, al parecer todo estaba tal y como siempre.

No se percató de la diminuta sonrisa que adornó los labios de la menor y que desapareció en pocos segundos. Tampoco que su semblante níveo adquiría un poco más de calor. Mucho menos, del susurro que dejo salir, bajito, para ella nada más, palabras que quedaron entre su boca y la taza de café que paso a cubrir aquella parte de su rostro como una muralla pequeña, improvisada, que resguardaría su secreto, su amado y dulce secreto, de los oídos de cualquier curioso.

—Pero es _mi_ idiota.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Dejen comentarios y les daré...mi amor(?).


End file.
